pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Destiny
Finding Destiny 'is a 2021 American 3D computer-animated adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures.The film is another sequel/spinoff to 2003's ''Finding Nemo ''and 2016's ''Finding Dory and features the voices of Kaitlin Olson, Ty Burrell, Ellen DeGeneres, Ed O'Neill, Albert Brooks, Hayden Rolence, Diane Keaton, and Eugene Levy, featuring the voices of Michael J. Fox and Matthew Broderick joining the cast. The film focuses on the near-sighted whale shark Destiny Synopsis As a child, whale shark Destiny lived happily with her parents, Danny and Debra in the whale shark enclosure in the Marine Life Institute in the Jewel of Morro Bay, California. They met their neighboring animals, which is a beluga couple with their son, Bailey, who appears to have a head injury and can't echolocate. The next day, Destiny watches Bailey's parents, Barry and Betty, teach his son to echolocate again. Destiny enjoys the noises Bailey's parents are making and starts imitating them, making whale noises, impressing her parents. She swims around, making whale noises, bumping into a wall in the process because of her near-sightedness, when she heard a faint noise coming through the pipes. She found out it was baby Dory, and they became pipe pals, but one fateful night, after Dory was swept into the undertow in an attempt to cheer up her mother Jenny, Destiny couldn't connect with her the next day. Destiny missed Dory. One day, when Destiny and Bailey were all grown up, it was their parents' time to be released back into the ocean. They left Destiny and Bailey to take care of themselves. Just then, Destiny overheard some doctors talking about Bailey feigning his head injury. This sparked Destiny and Bailey's first argument. One day, when she was swimming in her exhibit for a field trip, she reunited with her pipe pal Dory, who was trying to find her parents, Jenny and Charlie. In the present years, Destiny is now living happily in the Great Barrier Reef in Australia with all of her friends. Plot TBA Characters Main Cast * '''Destiny (voiced by Kaitlin Olson; Lucia Geddes (young)) ''- Destiny is a near-sighted whale shark. * '''Bailey' (voiced by Ty Burrell; Hayden Rolence (young)) ''- Bailey is a fun-loving beluga whale. * '''Dory' (voiced by Ellen DeGeneres; Sloane Murray (young)) ''- Dory is a regal blue tang who suffers from short-term memory loss. * '''Hank '(voiced by Ed O'Neill) ''- Hank is a Eastern Pacific red octopus, who is called a "septopus". Supporting Cast * '''Carla '(voiced by Jennifer Lopez) ''- Carla is a sand shark, and the main antagonist of the film. * '''Marlin '(voiced by Albert Brooks) ''- Marlin is an ocellaris clownfish who is the father of Nemo. * '''Nemo' (voiced by Hayden Rolence) - Nemo is a clownfish who is the son of Marlin. * Jenny ''(voiced by Diane Keaton) ''- Jenny is Dory's mother. * Charlie ''(voiced by Eugene Levy) ''- Charlie is Dory's father. * Crush ''(voiced by Andrew Stanton) ''- Crush is a green sea turtle who likes spending time in the East Australian Current. * Squirt ''(voiced by Bennett Dammann) ''- Squirt is Crush's son. * Gill (voiced by Willem Dafoe) ''- He is a moorish idol who is the leader of the Tank Gang. * '''Bloat' (voiced by Brad Garrett) ''- He is a pufferfish. * '''Peach' (voiced by Allison Janney) ''- She is a pink starfish. * '''Bubbles' (voiced by Stephen Root) ''- He is a yellow tang who loves bubbles. * '''Gurgle' (voiced by Austin Pendleton) ''- He is a royal gramma fish. * '''Deb (Flo)' (voiced by Vicki Lewis) ''- She is a damselfish with a reflection as "twin sister" she takes everywhere as a bubble. * '''Jacques' (voiced by Jerome Ranft) ''- He is a French cleaning shrimp. * '''Fluke '(voiced by Idris Elba) ''- Fluke is a black sea lion. * '''Rudder '(voiced by Dominic West) ''- Rudder is a brown sea lion. * '''Gerald '(voiced by Torbin Xan Bullock) -'' Gerald is a crazy sea lion. * '''Becky '(voiced by Torbin Xan Bullock) -'' Becky is a loon. * '''Mr. Ray '(voiced by Bob Peterson) ''- Mr. Ray is a spotted eagle ray who is Nemo's teacher. * '''Debra '(voiced by Diane Keaton) ''- Debra is Destiny's mother. * '''Danny '(voiced by Jess Harnell) ''- Danny is Destiny's father. * '''Beryl '(voiced by Catherine O'Hara) - ''Beryl is Bailey's mother. * '''Benny' (voiced by Jess Harnell) ''- Barry is Bailey's father. * '''Dennis Dolphin '(voiced by Jess Harnell) ''- Dennis is the newscaster dolphin of World Ocean News. * '''Philip Sherman '''(voiced by Jim Cummings) ''- Philip Sherman is a dentist. Soundtrack Transcript Click here for the transcript.